Power Rangers: Galactic Squad
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: Join the rangers as they try to stop Lord Doomblaze from burning the Earth to a crisp. Each chapter is one episode. Update schedule changed from daily to once a week
1. The Fight Begins

Here we go, time to begin this Power Rangers story, Power Rangers: Galactic Squad

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

Years in the future, at a school, a brown haired teenager, wearing a black T-Shirt, red button down, blue jeans and white sneakers, is wondering around, looking lost. He walks up to a group of 5 teenagers sitting at a table.

"Hi, excuse me, my name is Hawk, I'm new here, do you mind if I sit with you" he asked a blonde haired african-american wearing a blur tank tom and white shorts.

"Sure, by the way, I'm Shane, this is Oscar (Orange hoodie), Cory (Green polo shirt), Sasha (Yellow midriff) and Ashley (Pink T-Shirt)" responded Shane.

Hawk sits down and notices Shanes bracelet.

"Cool bracelet, where'd you get it?" asked Hawk. Shane hesitates to answer.

"Um, sorry, these bracelets are 4 of a kind and we have all of them" said Cory. Sasha tries to change the subject.

"So Hawk, where you from?"

"Detroit, my Dad moved here because he got a job offer, my sister is happy because she is a big fan of those Power Rangers from around here"

==In a cave far away==

A giant beetle like monster is talking to a Lion like monster.

"We have to strike now, how else are we going to bring back our leader?" asked the beetle.

"Exactly, but we can't just send those Yashurs, they're too weak" responded the lion

"Leogar, you're right, I'll send one of our stronger soldiers, Phantaser"

"Horn, he's strong but I don't believe he's strong enough to beat those Power Rangers"

"Doesn't matter, he'll have to do"

"Fine, he'll strike tomorrow

==In a lab==

Shane, Cory, Sasha, Ashley and Oscar were talking to famou scientist, Robert Class, Oscar's dad.

"So this Hawk guy noticed your morphers?" asked Robert

"Exactly, speaking of morphers, how's the red ranger morpher coming along?" responded Cory

"It's almost done, then I'll be able to help you out in the field"

"I thought Oscar was going to be the red ranger" said Sasha

"No, it's too dangerous and I don't want him to get hurt"

A siren goes off.

"Yashurs, ranger up" said Robert

"Ready, Galactic Energy" said the rangers

==Morphing sequence==

The rangers were infront on backgrounds of there assigned colours, there was multiple white spheres flying around them, they punched the spheres to get there gloves, kicked them for there boots, let one fly right at there chests for their shirts, kneed one for their pants, caught one and placed it at their stomachs for their belts and caught one and brought it to there heads for their helmets.

They were wearing beige cowboy boots, beige cloves, a white belt, on the front of their shirts was a big pach of white (Like in PR RPM) with the ranger logo (A hexagon with broken off wings) and their helmets were themed after their assigned zords (Blue=raven, Green=cobra, Pink=phoenix, Yellow=tiger), and instead of black visors, their visors were darker shades of their assigned colours.

==Downtown==

Yashurs were blue skinned aliens with no faces, egyptian like clothing, big black hair and those curvy sabers that the guards in Aladdin used.

The rangers appeared and used their sidearms (Lightsabers) and each fought a group of Yashurs.

"Energy weapon, partisan" said Sasha, her sword turned into a twin blade sword. She spun it like a fan and completely destroyed her group of Yashurs.

"Energy weapon, machete" said Ashley, her sword turned into a machete. She took out all her Yashurs with one slash.

"Energy weapon, axe" said Cory, his sword's handle extended and it turned into an axe. He used it to destroy his group of Yashurs.

"Energy weapon, sai" said Shane, his sword turned into a sai and spun aroun to destroy the Yashurs surrounding him.

==The next day, at the cave==

"Phantaser here, what can I do for you?" asked a white armoured alien holding a silver staff.

"Go out there and destroy the Power Rangers" said Leogar, Phantaser left

==On the streets==

The rangers were walking home, Robert runs into them.

"Rangers, I finished the red ranger morpher" he said.

Hawk was walking home when he noticed the rangers.

"HI GUYS" he said, he ran over to talk to them.

"Hey Hawk" said Cory.

"Hi Hawk, I'm Robert Class, Oscar's dad"

A group of Yashurs jump out of nowhere.

"Hawk, get out of here, these thing are dangerous" instructed Shane, Hawk pretended to run away but he actually just hid behind a building so he could see what was going on.

"Ready, Galactic Energy"

Hawk saw them morph into the Power Rangers (Except Robert, he hadn't got his morpher on yet)

"Hello humans, I am Phantaser, your doom"

Phantaser uses his staff to shoot a beam at Robert, knocking the morpher out of his hand, he then shot him in the leg.

"Woah, you're definately not a Yashur" said Ashley.

"No, I'm not, I'm part of the main army, I was ordered to destroy you"

He orders the Yashurs to attack the rangers, the rangers aren't able to fight back, the Yashurs pin them down.

Hawk, runs towards the fight, grabs the red ranger morpher and puts it on.

"HAWK, NO" instructed Shane.

"Ready, Galactic Energy"

Hawk is morphed into the red ranger, he had a falcon themed helmet.

"Galactic squad, red ranger"

"Yashurs, attack" ordered Phantaser.

The Yashurs run towards Hawk but he fights them off, when he was done, the only ones left were the ones holding down the others.

"Hawk, use the saber on your belt" said Cory.

"Thanks Cory"

Hawk takes his saber and attacks the remaining Yashurs.

"Thanks" said the rangers.

"I say we take this guy down" suggested Shane

"Agreed" said the rangers

"Uh oh, gotta go" said Phantaser, he started to glow and disappeared.

The rangers demorph and they all stare at Hawk.

==The lab==

"What were you thinking, Hawk?" asked Sasha

"I saw you guys getting your butts kicked and I helped"

"You could have gotten yourself killed" said Ashley.

"Come on, I still saved you"

==Cave==

"Phantaser, I can't believe you come back unsuccessful" said a very angry Horn

"It wasn't my fault, you told me there were only 4 rangers, you never said anything about a red ranger"

"RED RANGER" said Leogar

"Yes, a red power ranger, you never mentioned him"

"There isn't supposed to be a red power ranger" said Horn

"Look, since I've seen him, I can defeat him, just send me out there again and I will destroy him"

"Fine" said both Leogar and Horn

==Lab==

"Hawk, you never actually recieved any training, what you did was extremely dangerous" said Robert

"Seriously, I get no brownie points for saving your necks?"

"Hawk, are you willing to recieve the right training?" asked Robert

"Yes"

"Then you may join the team, we start training immediately"

A siren goes off,

"Scratch that, right now, you need to fight"

"Ready, Galactic Energy"

==A local Plaza==

Phantaser was ordering a team of Yashurs to scare a hoard of civillians.

"Hahaha" laughed Phantaser

The rangers appear.

"Hey, Phantaser, we're back" said Hawk

"Ah, rangers, hope you're ready for a _crushing_ defeat" said Phantaser, he used his staff to pick up a car and throw it at the rangers.

The rangers scream but Hawk catches the car and raises it above his head.

"How did I do that?" asked Hawk

"Your ranger form allows you to become unbelievabley strong, all the rangers have boosted abilities, Shane has speed, Cory has agility, Ashley has intelligence and Sasha has senses" said Robert on a communicator

Hawk throws the car back.

"Yashurs, attack" ordered Phantaser

The Yashurs attack the rangers, the rangers take out there sabers and fight back.

"Energy weapon" said the rangers, followed by their assigned weapons, except Hawk.

"Hey what's my weapon?"

"An Energy Sword" said Robert on the communicator

"Energy weapon, sword" said Hawk, his saber turned into a more advenced version of his saber, the blade was curved and was considerably bigger.

The rangers used their weapons to defeat the Yashurs. They turned their attention to Phantaser.

"Bye"

Phantaser tries to run away, the rangers surround him.

"Energy Weapons, Energy Slash" said the rangers, they then used all their weapons at the same time and Phantaser was destroyed.

==Cave==

"Phantaser has failed us" yelled Horn

"Let me handle it" said Leogar

"Spirits hear me roar and give this fallen one, more power than before"

==Back with the rangers==

The sky turns dark and Phantaser is brouht back, then he grows higher than a building.

"Woah, how can we fight that?" asked Shane

"It's ok, I'm sending you your zords" said Robert on the communicator

==Lab==

5 vehicles go up a ramp towards a trap door and come out of it and head towards the rangers area.

"Woah, this is cool" said Cory

The zords were a pink, phoenix themed plane for Ashley, a yellow, tiger themed 18-wheeler, a green, cobra themed motorcycle, a blue, raven themed truck and a red, falcon themed jet. The rangers jumped into their assigned zords, when in the conrtol rooms, they removed their helmets, they started the zords and started fighting, shooting lasers at Mega-Phantaser. It wasn't working.

"Rangers, combine the zords to form the megazord" said Robert.

"On it, zords combine" said Hawk

The tiger truck and the cobra bike folded into the shape of legs with the control rooms/heads breaking off and reattaching to the knees.

The raven truck transforned into a torso and 2 arms came out of a compartment and attached at the sides. The raven truck and the legs joined together.

The phoenix plane attached to the megazord back.

The front of the falcon jet disattached and the back half folded out a face and attached to the top of the megazord with the wings working as horns, the megazord used the front half of the falcon jet as a sword.

"Megazord ready" said the rangers in unison.

"You can't defeat me" said Mega-Phantaser

The megazord swung its sword at Mega-Phantaser, who blocked the attack with his staff.

"Let's end this" said the rangers. The phoenix plane disattached from the back and then the sword combined ontop of the phoenix plane, a handle folded out of the back.

"Megazord blaster, full power" said the rangers.

The blaster folded out.

"FIRE"

The blaster fired at Mega-Phantaser, destroying him.

"Victory is ours rangers" said Hawk.

==Cave==

"NOOO! PHANTASER HAS FAILED US" yelled Horn

"CAN YOU BRING HIM BACK AGAIN?" Horn asked Leogar

"Afraid not, I can only use that spell once a day"

Loud footsteps are heard.

"What is that?" asked Leogar

Horn walks towards a wall where the footsteps are being heard. It breaks revealing a red skinned monster with black armour and fire for hair.

"Lord Doomblaze" said Leogar and Horn, they then kneeled at the monster as he sat in his throne

"I HAVE RETURNED, AND I WILL DESTROY THE EARTH" yelled Lord Doomblaze

==Lab==

"Congrats Hawk on leading the rangers and succeeding in your very first fight" said Robert

"Thank you, sir"

"I have explained everything to Oscar, now, are you ready for training?" asked Robert

"You know it"

* * *

And that is the end of chapter 1, this is what the characters look like

Cory= Brown, flat hair-green polo shirt-black tracksuit bottoms-white sneakers

Sasha= African american-dark, long hair-yellow midriff-brown skirt-brown sandels

Ashley= brown hair-pink t shirt-white pants-black shoes

Oscar=black hair-orange hoodie with a purple 'O' on the front-black jeans-orange sneakers

Robert-dark hair-suit, without a sports coat

READ & REVIEW


	2. Swordplay

Hello everyone, I hope that you enjoyed chapter 1, 'The Fight Begins', now we begin chapter 2, 'Swordplay'

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

==Villains Cave==

"So you are telling me that a group of young kids were able to defeat and destroy one of my strongest magicians?" asked Lord Doomblaze

"That is correct Lord, we swear that we will destroy them soon, they can't beat us every time" responded Leogar

"Fine, for now just send a hoard of Yashurs to terrorise the city"

"Yes sir" said Horn

==Rangers hideout, training room==

"OK Hawk, this training excersize will improve your reflexes" informed Shane

"Got it"

"This machine will launch tennis balls at you, you just have to try to dodge them"

"Go for it"

Shane turns on the machine, Hawk is able to dodge a bunch of them by break dancing, until one of them hits him in the shoulder and then another in the face.

"Good job Hawk, you lasted for 2 minutes and 18 seconds" explained Shane

Siren goes off.

Hawk and Shane run to the main lab where the other rangers were looking at a screen with Oscar and Robert.

"A hoard of Yashurs are terrorising downtown, ranger up guys" said Oscar

"Ready, Galactic Energy" said the rangers

==Full Morphing Sequence==

==Downtown==

"God, I hate these guys" said Sasha, the yellow ranger

"Let's make this quick, I have to get back to training" explained Hawk

"Energy Sabers, full power" said the rangers

"Tiger Scratch" said Sasha

"Phoenix Fury" said Ashley

"Cobra Crash" said Cory

"Raven Rage" said Shane

"Falcon Strike" said Hawk

The 5 rangers all swung their swords and all the Yashurs were destroyed.

==Cave==

"NOOO, THAT'S IT, TOMORROW, WE SEND SPEAR" yelled Lord Doomblaze

"The Samurai?" asked Leogar

"Did someone say my name?" asked a light skinned alien wearing dark blue samurai armour and holding a partisan (Twin bladed sword)

==Training centre==

"Hawk, this training excersize is just a simple obstacle course" said Ashley

"Seems easy enough" said Hawk

Hawk started the obstical course by climbing a wall, he did it easily.

"Ok Hawk, the next obstical is a bit more tricky" explained Ashley

The second obstical was a bunch of logs sticking out of the ground, they were different heights and widths.

"Careful Hawk, some of them aren't in firmly in place" explained Ashley

Hawk stepped on one of them and then the second one, three logs later he fell off onto a crash mat to cushion the impact, luckily he didn't hit any logs.

"Well at least you got as far as you did"

==Lab==

Hawk and Ashley enter the lab to see Shane doing some research, Cory playing video games and Sasha helping Oscar and Robert with a new invention.

"Hey, Mr Class, what you making there?" asked Hawk

"A new power cycle, all 5 of you are going to get one and they all come with there own abilities" explained Robert

"Hey guys, later on do you wanna hang out at that new coffee shop downtown?" asked Cory

"Sure" answered the others

==Cave==

"So you want me to go out there, fight the rangers and destroy them?" asked Spear

"Yes" answered Horn

"I'm in"

"Take some Yashurs with you" ordered Lord Doomblaze

Spear starts to glow and vanishes.

==Lab==

Siren goes off.

"It's another one of those monsters" said Oscar

"You know what to do" said Robert

==At a local mall==

Yashurs were terrorising everyone until everyone ran out of the mall scared.

"Hey, you know it's rude to scare people" said Hawk

"Ah, you must be the rangers, I am Spear, the greatest samurai ever"

"Ready, Galactic Energy"

==Morphing Sequence==

==Mall==

"Yashurs, attack" ordered Spear

The rangers take out there sabers and start to battle the rangers.

"Energy Weapon, Sai" said Shane, he used his sai to take out a big group of Yashurs.

"Energy Weapon, Machete" said Ashley, she completely demolished the Yashurs going after her.

"Energy Weapon, Sword" said Hawk, he got into a swordfight with the Yashurs and destroyed all of them.

"Energy Weapon, Axe" said Cory, he destroyed half of the remaining Yashurs.

"Energy Weapon, Partisan" said Sasha, before she could use it, Spear ordered the Yashurs to retreat.

"So one of you wields the same weapon as I do?" asked Spear

"Yellow ranger, tomorrow, we battle" continued Spear before leaving the scene.

==Lab==

"Why would this guy only want to battle Sasha?" asked Cory

"I don't know" said Ashley

"My sister is a great fighter, if that monster does battle her, he's toast" said Shane

"Well, if that's the case, I say we let him fight her" said Hawk

"Why?" asked Cory

"If she really is a great fighter then this'll be easy" explained Hawk

==Cave==

"YOU DIDN'T DESTROY THE RANGERS?" asked a very furious Lord Doomblaze

"No, I didn't, but next time I go out there, I'll fight the yellow ranger and then take out the rangers one-by-one" explained Spear

"FINE" yelled Lord Doomblaze

==The next day, the park==

"Ah this is a perfect place to strike" said Spear

"Yashurs, attack" ordered Spear, the Yashurs that he brough with him then scared away the civillians in the park.

The rangers appear.

"Ah rangers, nice to see you again"

"Get ready to be destroyed" said Cory

"Hey, I said that I am battling the yellow ranger only" said Spear

"Energy Weapon, Partisan" said Sasha, her saber turned into a twin blade and she charged at Spear. He blocks her strike with his weapon.

"Oh, and just so you rangers don't get bored...Yashurs, attack"

The Yashurs attack the rangers.

Spear and Sasha keep fighting, since she had superhuman senses, she had a slight advantage.

"Energy Weapon, Tiger Fan" Sasha spins her partisan around like a fan and threw it right at Spear, splitting his weapon in half, Sasha's partisan then curved around and took out the Yashurs.

"Good job sis" said Shane

"Time to end this" said Hawk, the rangers then surrounded Spear

"Energy Weapon, Axe"

"Energy Weapon, Machete"

"Energy Weapon, Sai"

"Energy Weapon, Sword"

The ranger's sabers then turned into there personal weapons.

"Energy Weapons, Energy Slash" said the rangers, they all struck Spear at the same time and he was destroyed

==Cave==

"Spirits here me roar and give this fallen one, more power than before" said Leogar

==Park==

Spear was ressurected and grew to a giant.

"Zord time" said Cory

==Lab==

"Sending them" said Robert

The zords then went up the ramp and through the trap door and headed towards the rangers.

==Park==

"Alright" said Hawk

The rangers jumped into their zords, got into the cockpits and removed their helmets.

"Zords combine" said Hawk

==Megazord sequence==

==Park==

"GALACTIC SQUAD MEGAZORD" said the rangers in unison.

"Time to die rangers" said Mega-Spear.

"FALCON SABER" said the rangers, they swung the megazord's sword at Mega-Spear.

"Care to see a trick?" asked Mega-Spear, he then swayed his weapon and 2 Yashurs grew as big as him.

"Mega-Yashurs, attack"

The Mega-Yashurs charged towards the megazord, the megazord swung the sword and destroyed them.

"Time to blast this guy" said Hawk

The Phoenix plane disattached from the megazord's back and hovered infront of the megazord, the Falcon jet's front half went ontop of the Phoenix plane and a handle folded out of the bottom.

"MEGAZORD BLASTER, FULL POWER" said the rangers in unison

The blaster powered up

"FIRE"

The megazord blasted Spear and he was destroyed.

"Victory is ours rangers" said Hawk

==Cave==

"NOOOOOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THOSE RANGERS DESTROYED THE WORLD'S GREATEST SAMURAI" yelled a very mad Lord Doomblaze

==Coffee shop==

The rangers were hanging out at the coffee shop to celebrate defeating Spear.

"Wow, 2 monsters destroyed, that is good" said Cory

"Yeah, and we are going to do the same thing with any monsters in the future" said Shane

The rangers kept drinking their coffee.

==Lab==

"Hey dad, how's the cycle coming along?" asked Oscar

"It's coming along well, I should be finished by the end of the week" responded Robert

"2 monsters, I wonder what type of monster will be next?" asked Oscar

"I don't know" responded Robert

* * *

Finished with the second episode, join me tomorrow for episode 3, 'Pull Yourself Together'

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Pull Yourself Together

Hello everyone, It is time for chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

==Ranger training centre==

"Ok, Hawk, this is your final training excersize, all you have to do is beat the training robot" said Sasha

"Bring it" replied Hawk

Sasha presses a button and a robot enters the training centre, it was about 7 feet tall, had a big blue visor and looked like the Power Rangers Turbo Megazord

Hawk started fighting it, it was harder than it looked, and it looked pretty hard to begin with, after 5 minutes, Hawk came up with an idea, jumped on top of the robot causing it to hit itself, the robot fell down defeated.

"Congratulations Hawk, you have officially completed your training" informed Robert

==Cave==

"So Lord Doomblaze, what's the plan?" asked Leogar

"Send out Graveyard, he has a special power so the rangers will never defeat him"

"Yes sir" said Horn

==Lab==

"Rangers, I have great news, the first one of the galactacycles will be completed by the end of tomorrow" said Oscar

"That is great, but why is this one green?" asked Shane

"Because this one is Cory's"

The siren goes off

The rangers look at a screen to see Horn with a bunch of Yashurs.

"Ranger up"

"Ready, Galactic Energy"

==Morphing Sequence==

==Downtown==

"Ah, Rangers, nice to meet you, I am Horn, right hand man to Lord Doomblaze"

"Then why are you out here?" asked Cory

"To introduce you to your worst nightmare, Graveyard"

Graveyard appears, he was a skeleton monster with 3 horns.

"Good Luck" said Horn before he left

"This seems easy enough" said Cory

"Energy Weapon, Axe"

Cory's sidearm became a big battleaxe, he swung it right at Graveyard, who fell apart leaving a pile of bones.

"Too easy" said Cory, unfortunately, the pile of bones began to float and Graveyard put himself back together

"Woah, how did you do that?" asked Hawk

"Hahaha, it's my special power, whenever I am destroyed, I can put myself back together, now, Yashurs, ATTACK" ordered Graveyard

The Yashurs charged at the rangers, the rangers easily destroyed them and Cory tried to destroy Graveyard

"Energy Weapon, Cobra Chop" said Cory, he swung his axe with all his might and the same thing happened, Graveyard put himself back together, the other rangers decided to try.

"Energy Weapon, Sai, Tri Slash" said Shane, he used his Sai to destroy Graveyard but it didn't make a difference.

"Energy Weapon, Partisan, Tiger Fan" Sasha spun around her weapon and tossed it right at Graveyard, who still kept pulling himself back together.

"Energy Weapon, Machete, Phoenix Talon Terror" Ashley struck Graveyard but Graveyard put himself back together again

"Energy Weapon, Sword, Falcon Ultimate Fury" Hawk destroyed Graveyard but Graveyard just kept on putting himself back together

"This guy's like a jigsaw that can do itself" joked Hawk

"I'm getting bored, see ya" said Graveyard before disappearing

==Lab==

"How can that guy just keep fixing himself?" asked Shane

"It's just too hard" said Cory

"I think I know how" said Oscar

"Each time you destroy him he is able to physically put himself back together, but if he can't move then he can't fix himself"

"How do we stop him from moving?" asked Cory

"Maybe this'll help" said Robert

"I had a cement blaste built into the green Galactacycle, he won't be able to move of he is covered in cement"

"Great" said Ashley

"The problem is that the cycle isn't ready yet, I'll let you know when it is" said Robert

==Cave==

"You didn't even try to destroy the rangers" said Horn

"It's fun to just toy with them, besides, I can fix myself every time I get destroyed, so I can destroy them I want, I'll get him next tomorrow" replied Graveyard

"Have it your way" said Lord Doomfire

==The Next Day, Lab==

"Almost done, we are going to need that cycle if we are going to defeat Graveyard" said Cory

"I should be done by the end of the day" said Robert

The siren goes off

==Football field==

Graveyard and a bunch af Yashurs were a the field scaring the players practicing for an upcoming game.

The rangers appear, except for Cory, he was waiting for Robert to finish the cycle.

"Hey, Graveyard" said Hawk

"Oh, Rangers, going to destroy me this time?" mocked Graveyard

"Ready, Galactic Energy"

The rangers morphed into their ranger forms, pulled out their sidearms and went straight for the Yashurs, after they all were destroyed they went for Graveyard.

Graveyard kept fighting back up until the point where the rangers were blown back and demorphed.

The rangers got a call on their morphers

"_Rangers, the cycle is finished_" said Robert

"How quick can it get here?" asked Hawk

"RIGHT NOW" said Cory, riding the cycle to the field.

"Galactacycle, Green" said Cory

"You think I'm scared of that?"

"You should be"

Cory started up the bike, pulled out his saber and rode straight towards Graveyard.

Graveyard fell to pieces and put himself back together.

"GALACTACYCLE, CEMENT CANNON"

Cory fired cement at Graveyard and Graveyard was frozen in place. Cory got off the cycle.

"Energy Weapon, Axe" said Cory

"Energy Weapon, Cobra Chop" Cory chopped Graveyard in half and Graveyard exploded.

==Cave==

"Spirits here me roar and give this fallen one, more power than before" said Leogar

==Field==

"Well done Cory" said Sasha

Graveyard came back and then grew to Mega-Graveyard

"Zord Time" said Hawk

==Lab==

The zords went up the ramp and went towards the rangers area

==MEGAZORD SEQUENCE==

==Field==

"GALACTIC SQUAD MEGAZORD" said the rangers

"Let's just blast this guy and get it over with" said Hawk

The Phoenix Plane broke off the megazord back and combined with the front half of the Falcon Jet to form the blaster

"MEGAZORD BLASTER, FULL POWER"

"FIRE"

The megazord blasted Mega-Graveyard but Mega-Graveyard put himself back together.

"What?" said Hawk

"Don't you forget that I still have my power no matter how big I am?"

==Lab==

"Hey rangers, maybe this'll help, I'm sending the Turtle Rider" said Robert

==Rangers==

"Turtle Rider?" asked Hawk

==Lab==

A green, turtle themed cement truck drove towards the rangers, it blasted cement infront of itself to form a ramp and it drove straight towards Mega-Graveyard's gut.

"Awesome" said Hawk

"Turtle Rider, Combine" said Cory

The cement section of the Turtle Rider (I don't know what it's called) folded outwards to form an arm without a hand, the left megazord arm broke off and was replaced with the Turtle Rider

"GALACTIC SQUAD CEMENT MEGAZORD"

The rangers reformed the blaster.

"MEGAZORD BLASTER, FULL POWER"

"FIRE"

The megazord blasted Mega-Graveyard and he was desroyed, but this time, he didn't fix himself.

==Cave==

"NOOOOOO" yelled Lord Doomblaze

==Coffee Shop==

"Well done Cory, you got a new cycle and a new zord" said Sasha

"Yeah, and I have a feeling that they are both going to come in handy" said Hawk

"Thanks guys" said Cory

"So if there is one extra zord, do you think that there might be more?" asked Shane

"Maybe" said Ashley

* * *

Finished with that, join me tomorrow for episode 4, 'Clean Slade'

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Clean Slade

Here we go

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

==Cave==

"So, how do you intend to defeat the rangers, Leogar?" asked Lord Doomblaze

"We have a warrior that has the ability to control the weather" responded Leogar

"Really?"

"Really, SLADE"

An alien with a yellow torso, brown legs, blue arms and a blue head hovering above the torso jumped into the room

"Slade here"

"We need you to use your weather powers to create a storm powerful enough to destroy the world" said ord Doomblaze

"Seems easy enough, unfortunately,it will take a while"

==Lab==

The siren goes off

"Rangers, there is strange weather patterns downtown" said Oscar

"On it, Ready, Galactic Energy"

==Morphing Sequence==

==Downtown==

"Yashurs, keep an eye out for those Power Rangers, if they destroy me then I won't be able to create the storm"

"So that's your plan" said Hawk

"Ah, rangers, yes that is my plan, I am going to make a storm megazord so powerful that it will destroy the world" said Slade

"That's impossible" said Shane

"Not if you have power like mine"

Slade used his weather powers to cause the wind to blow the rangers against a building.

"Energy Weapon, Sword" said Hawk, he used his sword to destroy a bunch of Yashurs.

"Energy Weapon, Axe" said Cory, with one strike a hoard of Yashurs

"Energy Weapon, Partisan" said Sasha, she spun her partisan around like a fan and blew away a bunch of Yashurs

"Energy Weapon, Machete" said Ashley, the took out half of the remaining Yashurs with one slash

"Energy Weapon, Sai" said Shane, he spun around in a circle to destroy the remaining Yashurs

"Uh oh, bye" said Slade

Slade glowed and disappeared.

==Coffee Shop==

Cory, Sasha and Shane were at the coffee shop thinking about ways to defeat Slade.

"Maybe he can't control the weather if he can't move" suggested Sasha

"Seems like a good idea, good thing we got the green galactacycle" said Cory

==Forest==

Ashley is sitting in a forest looking at some flowers, Hawk is behind her but she doesn't know that.

"You know, we should be trying to think of a way to beat Slade" said Hawk

"Hi Hawk, this is where I come to think"

"It certainly seems peaceful"

"That's why I come here, my mother always used to bring me here when I was a little girl to watch the flowers bloom"

"Wow, that's sweet"

Slade appears.

"Perhaps a little too sweet" he said

"Ready, Galactic Energy" said Hawk & Ashley and they morphed into the red and pink rangers.

The blue, green and yellow rangers arrived.

"Galactacycle" said Cory and the galactacycle rode towards the rangers area by itself. Cory hopped on and readied the cement blaster and ffired at Slade, but Slade used te wind to redirect the cement

Hawk charged up his saber and struck Slade from behind, when Slade was weakened, Cory fired cement at him again, this time it worked, The rangers stood around Slade and prepared their big finisher.

"Energy Weapons, Energy Slash"

The rangers destroyed Slade

==Cave==

"Spirits hear me roar and give this fallen one, more power than before" said Leogar

==Forest==

Slade became Mega-Slade, the rangers called on their zords and all 6 arrived.

==Megazord sequence==

It was the same as the usual sequence except it involved the turtle rider becoming the arm

==Forest==

"GALACTIC SQUAD: CEMENT MEGAZORD" said the rangers

The megazord blasted Mega-Slade with the cement, when he redirected it, the megazord took advantage and swung the sword, when he was getting up the megazord tried to blast cement again and this time it worked

The phoenix plane broke off the back of the megazord and reattached to the falcon jet to form...

"MEGAZORD BLASTER" said the rangers in unison.

"POWER UP"

"FIRE"

The megazord fired at Mega-Slade and he was destroyed

"Victory is ours"

==Cave==

"So let me get this straight, Phantaser failed, Spear failed, Graveyard failed and now Slade failed?" asked Doomblaze

"Yes" said Horn

"AAAGHHHH! TOMORROW WE BEGIN WITH OUR TRUE PLOT AND WE WILL BURN THE EARTH"

==Coffee Shop==

Cory, Sasha and Shane were at their favourite coffee shop to celebrate defeating Slade.

"Hey, where are Hawk and Ashley? They love this place" asked Cory

"Ashley said she was going to the forest for some peace and quiet" said Sasha

"Wierd, Hawk told me the exact same thing, but he never mentioned Ashley" said Shane

"Ashley never mentioned Hawk" said Sasha

==Forest==

Hawk was lying down looking at the clouds.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ashley

"I needed some quiet" said Hawk

"Same here"

"Care to join me?" asked Hawk

"Sure" responed Ashley, Hawk smiled when she said that and they both laid back to watch the clouds

* * *

Finished with that, tomorrow's episode is called 'Water Fight'

**READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Water Fight

Here we go with the newest episode, 'Water fight'

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

* * *

==Lab==

Robert, Oscar, Sasha, Shane and Cory were in the lab working on Shanes Galactacycle when Hawk and Ashley entered the lab

"Did you two have fun on your date?" joked Cory

"We weren't on a date, we weren't even in the same place, I was at the arcade" said Hawk

"And I was at my dance lessons" said Ashley

"Once we're done talking about your personal lives, I believe I have finished Shane's cycle" said Robert

"Sweet" said Shane

"May I present, THE SAWSHARK CYCLE"

Robert turned on a light so the rangers could see a blue motorbike with the ranger logo on the side.

"Time for a test run" said Shane

==Training room==

"Ok Shane, before you start, I'm going to need you to ranger up" said Robert

"Ready, Galactic Energy" said Shane, and he was morphed into the blue ranger, he hopped onto the bike and started it up, he went round a few laps when a wall appeared infornt of him

"Galactacycle, Saw Mode"

The front of the cycle became a saw and he began to saw a hole in the in the wall.

"Well done Shane"

==Cave==

"So, what's today's plan" asked Lord Doomblaze

"Well instead of trying to burn the earth, why don't we try to flood it?" asked Horn

"And that's why I'm here" said a blue armoured alien

"Lord, this is Serpent, he has the ability to make water out of nothing, or he can turn stuff into water" said Leogar

"I love it" said Lord Doomblaze

"Just so you know, I can only turn inanimate objects into water, I can't make water out of things that move" said Serpent

==Lab==

The siren goes off

"Some blue armoured alien is terrorizing people in the park" said Oscar

"Ready, Galactic Energy"

==Morphing Sequece==

==Park==

Serpent was just trying to scare some civillians to lure out the rangers, he hadn't used his powers yet.

"Hey, ugly" said Hawk

"You know rangers, some people think it's crazy to talk to yourself" said Serpent

Haek, Cory, Ashley and Sasha charged at Serpent, who turned a nearby tree into water and washed the rangers away, Shane backed away slowly as if he was scared.

"Water? Why water?" he said

The rangers got back up and charged at Serpent, except Shane. Serpent turned more things into water and the rangers were on the floor.

"This is boring, see you when you're more of a challenge" said Serpent before leaving.

==Lab==

"Why didn't you help us Shane?" asked Hawk

"You didn't even try to help" said Cory

"It's personal guys" responded Shane

"Come on Shane, you've never acted like this before" said Sasha

"Seriously Shane, what's wrong?" asked Ashley

"Ok, I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to tell anyone else" said Shane

The rangers agreed.

"I'm scared of water" said Shane

"How, Shane, I've known you since I was born..." said Sasha

"Obviously, you're my twin sister" said Shane

"Anyway, you've never showed any fear of water, how are you scared of water?"

"It was 3 years go when our family went to Hawaii for a vacation and me and dad went scuba diving and you and mom went shopping..."said Shane

"me and dad were having fun scuba diving, but after a while, my tanks ran out of oxygen, I tried to swim back up but I was too late, and I passed out, I woke up on land with a lifeguard giving me CPR, now I can't go near water without remembering that day"

==Cave==

"You let them escape?" Horn asked Serpent

"Yes, but thankfully, I found out that the blue ranger has a fear of water, advantage me" replied Serpent

"I'll destroy them next time"

==Lab==

Siren goes off.

"Bad news, water guy is back, Shane, you stay here" said Robert

"Ready, Galactic Energy" said the other rangers

==Park==

"Now, to completely flood the city" said Serpent

"Hey, water guy" said Cory

"My name is Serpent"

"Energy Weapon, Sword"

"Energy Weapon, Axe"

"Energy Weapon, Machete"

"Energy Weapon, Partisan"

The ranger's sidearms became their energy weapons.

Yashurs, Attack"

The Yashurs went after the rangers, somehow, the Yashurs were stronger than usual, the rangers were struggling, even worse is that Serpent started turning random things into water and throwing thee water at the rangers, after a while, Serpent had made so much water that when he threw it all at the rangers, they were injured and demorphed

==Lab==

"No, GUYS" screamed Shane

Shane ran off

==Park==

"Time to finish the rangers" said Serpent

"HEY, FORGET ABOUT ME?"

Shane ran towards the park

"Ready, Galactic Energy" said Shane as he morphed

"Energy Weapon, Sai"

"I thought you were scared of water"

"I am, but no one picks on my friends"

"Shane swung his sai at Serpent and weakened him.

"Good job Shane" said Hawk

"Get ready for this" said Shane as he pressed a button on his morpher and the Sawshark Cycle rode towards the park, Shane hopped on and started it up.

"This should take you down, SAWSHARK SAW"

A chainsaw folded out of the front of the bike and Shane charged towards Serpent at full speed, when Shane stopped the bike, Serpent exploded.

==Cave==

"Spirits hear me roar and give this fallen one, more power than before" said Leogar

==Park==

Serpent grew to a giant

"Zord Time" said Cory

==Lab==

"On it" said Oscar

In the basement, the 6 zords went up the ramp and dorve towards the rangers.

==Cement Megazord Sequence==

==Park==

"GALACTIC SQUAD: CEMENT MEGAZORD" said the rangers in unison

"You really have a big problem" said Mega-Serpent

"Cement Cannon" said the rangers and the megazord shot cement at Mega-Serpent, who just diverted it.

"WHAT, it didn't work" said Hawk

==Lab==

"Maybe I have a solution" said Robert

"I'm sending a new zord, The Sawshark Rider"

In the basement, a sawshark themed truck drove up the ramp and towards the rangers

==Park==

"SAWSHARK RIDER, COMBINE" said Shane, the right arm of the megazord broke off and was replaced with the Sawshark Rider

"GALACTIC SQUAD: CEMENT + SAW MEGAZORD" said the rangers

"Get ready for this" said Hawk

"SAWSHARK SLASHER"

The megazord raised it's new right arm and slashed Mega-Serpent right down the middle and he exploded.

"Victory is ours" said Hawk

==Coffee Shop==

"Wow, I feel good now that I'm not scared of water anymore" said Shane

"Kind of ironic that you were scared of water and the new zord is a Sawshark Rider, isn't it?" said Cory

"Yeah, it kind of is" responded Shane

==Cave==

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FAILURES, NEXT TIME I PICK THE MONSTER" yelled Lord Doomblaze

* * *

Origionally I was going to have the rangers help Shane conquer his fear of water by taking him to the beach, next episode is "Snake vs Snake"

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Snake vs Snake

Here is my newest chapter, 'Snake vs Snake"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

==Beach==

The rangers were at the beach, Robert decided to give them the day off, they were happy about that, Cory was surfing, Sasha was swimming, Shane was grilling some burgers, Ashley was sunbathing and Hawk was fishing, suprisingly he had already caught 3 fish.

==Cave==

"I have had enough of your failures, send out Kabaza, the snake" said Lord Doomblaze

"I heard my name so here I am" said Kabaza

Kabaza was a tall, navy blue scaled monster, he had silver fangs & claws and piercing red eyes

"I shall destroy the rangers, without any Yashurs"

"Take some with you just incase" said Leogar

"No"

==Beach==

The rangers were eating some of Shane's burgers, except for Ashley

"Are you sure you don't want one Ashley?" asked Hawk

"No thanks, I'm a vegetarian" responded Ashley

The rangers morphers started to beep.

"What is it Robby?" asked Hawk

"_2 things, first off Hawk, never call me Robby again, secondly, some snake monster is terrorising people in the downtown area_" said Robert

"On it, Ready, Galactic..." said Hawk, before he was cut off by Shane

"Hawk, what are you thinking, we can't morph where everybody can see us"

"Oh right"

The rangers hid and morphed

==Downtown==

Kabaza was scaring a bunch of innocent civillians when the rangers arrived.

"Energy Weapon, Sword" said Hawk and his sidearm transformed into his sword.

He swung his sword at Kabaza but it didn't even scratch him.

"Energy Weapon, Partisan" said Sasha

Her partisan didn't harm Kabaza either.

"Energy Weapon, Machete" said Ashley

Her machete didn't help either.

"Energy Weapon, Sai" said Shane

Same result, his sai wouldn't even scratch him

"Energy Weapon, Axe" said Cory

Cory swung his axe and this time, he actually could damage Kabaza.

"Energy Weapon, Cobra Crash" said Cory, he dangerously injured Kabaza.

"That's it, I gotta leave to heal, see you later"

Kabaza left.

==Lab==

"How come only Cory could damage that thing?" asked Hawk

"I did some research, his name is Kabaza, his skin is covered by armoured scales that are inpervious to damage, the only thing that can damage him is another snake" said Robert

"But I'm not a snake" said Cory

"That is true, but you do have the powers of a snake in your ranger form, luckily, I have something that can completely destroy that thing"

Robert led the rangers to a podium with a big gun on the top.

"This is the Galactacannon, once it's finished, it can combine all your power and blast anything"

"Awesome" said Hawk

"Unfortunately, it isn't finished, I'll let you know when it is" said Robert

==Cave==

"So you had 4 of the rangers defeated, but the green ranger was able to take you down?" asked Lord Doomblaze

"Apparently so, origionally I can only be hurt by another snake" replied Kabaza

"Next time you go out there, you are taking Yashurs with you" said Lord Doomblaze

"I'll go right now"

==Lab==

The siren went off

"Kabaza is downtown" said Oscar

"Ready, Galactic Energy"

==Morphing Sequence==

==Downtown==

Kabaza had the Yashurs scare civillians.

"HEY"

The rangers ran towards Kabaza with sabers in hand.

"Yashurs, attack the green ranger"

The Yashur went after Cory, Kabaza fought the others. There were too many Yashurs for Cory to fight and soon he was down, Kabaza had also defeated the others and was getting ready to destroy them. He swung a saber down to Hawk when Hawk blocked it with his.

"Guys, get up" said Hawk, the others got up.

"Energy Weapon, Sword"

"Sai"

"Machete"

"Partisan"

The rangers all used their weapons to destroy the Yashurs, Hawk got a call on his morpher

"_Hawk, I finished the Galactacannon_" said Robert

"Got it, GUYS, Robert finished the Galactacannon"

"Ready..." said Hawk, he pressed a button on his morpher and the Galactacannon formed in his hands, it was a white blaster with a red design, the other rangers stood at his sides, Hawk powered up the cannon. Cory had an idea first.

"Energy Weapon, Axe"

Cory used his axe to weaken Kabaza for the cannon.

"GALACTACANNON, FIRE" said the rangers as Hawk fired it at Kabaza and destroyed him

==Cave==

"Spirits please hear me roar and give this fallen one, more power than before" said Leogar

==Downtown==

Kabaza came back as a giant as the rangers called on their zords

==Lab==

The 7 zords drove/flew towards the rangers.

==Megazord Sequence==

==Park==

"GALACTIC SQUAD: SAW + CEMENT MEGAZORD"

The rangers started by blasting Mega-Kabaza with cement to stop him from moving, they then used the Sawshark Rider to weaken him, they then dettached the Sawshark and Turtle Riders and replaced them with the megazord's normal arms.

The Phoenix Plane broke off the back of the megazord and combined with the Falcon Sword.

"MEGAZORD BLASTER, POWER UP"

The blaster powered up.

"FIRE"

The megazord blasted Kabaza and destroyed him.

==Cave==

"I can't believe that Kabaza failed" said Lord Doomblaze

==Coffee Shop==

"Wow, we defeated another monster AND got a new weapon, not bad for 1 day" said Cory

"You're right, and the best part is that it isn't over yet" said Hawk

* * *

Join me for tomorrow's episode, 'Unbreakable Armour'

**READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Unbreakable Armour

I hope you's are OK with my schedue change, it's just that if I update weekly, it gives me more time to thing of a full storyline than if I update daily

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

==Cave==

"Nothing is working" said Lord Doomblaze

"Lord, we have a monster that will definately destroy the rangers, Armour" said Leogar

"His body is covered in unbreakable armour that not even the rangers can break" said Horn

"Fine, send him out, but if he fails then you are going to pay" said Lord Doombaze

==Lab==

"So let me review the gadgets you have so far, your morphers, your weapons, your zords, the green galactacycle, the blue galactacycle, the turtle rider zord, the sawshark ride zord, and the galactacannon" said Oscar

"Yep, all of the work great" said Shane

"Well, I have something to show you" said Oscar

Oscar shows the rangers something that is covered with a sheet.

"Rangers, let me present, The yellow galactacycle" said Oscar as he pulled a sheet off to reveal the yellow ranger's galactacycle.

"When this is finished, it will have the ability to drill through diamond"

"Impressive" said Cory

The ranger's siren goes off.

"Rangers, there's a big lizard monster attacking the west side of the city" said Robert

==West side of the city==

Armour was a rather tall lizard type monster with blue skin, he was having Yashurs terrorise innocent civilians when the rangers arrived

"Hey, lizard face" said Hawk

"Hello rangers, I am Armour"

"Don't care, time to ranger up" said Hawk

"Ready, Galactic Energy"

==Morphing Sequence==

When the rangers had morphed, they charged at Armour, but their sabers couldn't break through his skin, when they couldn't even put a dent in it, they used their energy weapons, but that didn't help either.

==Lab==

"Rangers, try using the Galactacannon" suggested Oscar

==West side of the city==

"Got it Oscar, Ready, Galactacannon" said Hawk, the Galactacannon formed in his hands and he aimed it at Armour.

"Fire"

The Galactacannon fired at Armour, but still didn't damage him.

"Try this..." said Armour

"Scale Claw Scatter"

Armour clawed at the rangers over and over again until they were down for the count, they ended up demorphing.

"If you thought that was bad, just wait until you see what else I have in store" said Armour

Hawk slowly got back up to his feet.

"Lizard Poison Pain" said Armour.

"Armour stuck his tounge out and whipped Hawk, when Armour stopped, Hawk fell back down.

The other rangers got up and Armour left.

"COWARD!" yelled Shane

Ashley looked at Hawk still lying in the ground, he looked terrible.

"Guys, I think Hawk is seriously hurt" she said

==Hawk's house==

The rangers and Robert were in Hawk's bedroom, Robert was scanning Hawk with something.

"It appears that Hawk was poisoned by that lizard, if we can't cure him withing 48 hours, the effects might be permanent" said Robert

"How do we cure him?" asked Ashley

"We can either find an antidote or defeat Armour" said Robert

"That's impossible, that thing's skin couldn't even be penetrated" said Shane

"Maybe not, like Oscar said, the yellow galactacycle can drill through diamond, maybe that can defeat Armour"

At that moment, Hawk's little sister, Paige, entered the room.

"Hey Hawk, mom made you soup to help you feel better" said Paige

"Thank you Paige" said Hawk

"You're welcome, want anything else?"

"Maybe just some water" said Hawk

"OK"

Paige left the room to get Hawk some water.

"How did you explain this to her?" asked Sasha

"I told my family that I had a very bad case of the flu" explained Hawk

==Cave==

"YOU COULDN'T DESTROY THE RANGERS?" yelled Lord Doomblaze

"I couldn't, whenever I poison someone, it weakens me, luckily I was able to poison the red ranger and there is no antidote, the only way to cure him is do defeat me" explained Armour

"You are going to go out there and poison the other rangers" said Lord Doomblaze

==Hawk's bedroom==

The ranger's morphers beeped.

"It must be Armour" said Sasha

"We have to go" said Cory

"Wait, I think one of us should stay with Hawk incase he starts to feel better" said Robert

"I'll do it" said Ashley

"You sure?" asked Shane

"Yeah"

==Downtown==

Armour was back, scaring the town citizens.

Cory and Shane arrived in their street clothes.

"Wait, one, two, weren't there 5 of you?" asked Armour

"Yeah, but for now, you have to settle for blue and green" said Shane

"Ready, Galactic Energy"

==Morphing Sequence==

"Energy Weapon, Sai"

"Energy Weapon, Axe"

Cory and Shane charged towards Armour with weapons in hand.

==Lab==

"Come on guys, if you don't finish that glactacycle then we can't help Hawk" said Sasha

"We're almost finished" said Oscar

==Downtown==

Cory and Shane were struggling to defeat Armour, no matter what they tried, they just couldn't break through his skin.

"It's not working" said Cory

"Tell me something I don't know" said Shane

==Hawk's bedroom==

Ashley and Hawk were in Hawk's bedroom, Hawk was showing no signs of getting better, Ashley was worried because if the others didn't defeat Armour, Hawk would never recover.

==Lab==

"Just one last thing..." said Oscar

"Finished"

"Great, now I can help to defeat that thing"

==Downtown==

Cory and Shane still couldn't even scratch Armour.

Armour extended his claws.

"Scale Claw Scatter"

Armour clawed at the duo, they fell to the ground

Sasha arrived at the scene while riding the yellow Galactacycle.

"Galactacycle, drill mode" she said

A big drill formed at the front of the bike.

"Fire"

The drill launched towards Armour and struck him right in the gut, he was launced 6 feet away from where he was standing.

"Galactacycle, Drill Charge" said Sasha

The drill started to spin around and eventually, fired straight at Armour, a big chunk of his skin was taken off.

"He's weakened, quick, use the Galactacannon" suggested Sasha

"Galactacannon" said Shane, the Galactacannon formed in his hands.

"Fire"

The Galactacannon fired at the exposed section of Armour's torso and he exploded

==Hawk's bedroom==

Ashley looked at Hawk as he regained his regular colour (Skin colour, not ranger colour, just so that people don't get confused).

Hawk sat up on his bed.

"I feel all better" he said

Ashley hugged Hawk in joy.

Their morphers beeped.

"_Rangers, get downtown, the megazord fight is about to begin_" said Oscar on the other end.

==Downtown==

"Now you've got a BIG problem" said Mega-Armour

Ashley and Hawk arrived in their ranger forms.

"Robert, send the zords" said Hawk

"_On it_" said Robert at the other end

==Lab==

The zords drove/flew up the ramp and headed towards the rangers

"Alright" said Hawk

The rangers entered their assigned zords, removed their helmets and began the megazord sequence.

==Megazord Seuence==

"GALACTIC SQUAD MEGAZORD" said the rangers in unison

The fight began, the megazord swung it's sword ar Mega-Armour, but Mega-Armour still had his armoured skin.

"Give up" said Mega-Armour

"Never" said the rangers

==Lab==

"Rangers, try this out for size" said Robert

Robert pressed a button and a yellow, beetle themed driller went up the ramp in the basement and headed towards the rangers

"This is your new Beetle Rider" said Robert

==Downtown==

The Beetle Rider drove right towards Mega-Armour and drilled him right in the knee.

"BEETLE RIDER COMBINE" said the rangers in unison

The megazord's right arm broke off and was replaced with the Beetle Rider.

"GALACTIC SQUAD: DRILL MEGAZORD"

The megazord ran towards Mega-Armour and hit him with it's drill arm in the chest, exposing some of his skin

"MEGAZORD BLASTER"

The front half of the Falcon Jet was in the megazord's left hand, the Phoenix Plane broke off the back of the megazord and attached to the bottom of the Falcon Jet

"FULL POWER"

The blaster powered up.

"FIRE"

The megazord shot Mega-Armour right in the exposed torso and destroyed him.

==Cave==

"NOOO, NOT AGAAAAIIIIIN" yelled a really ticked off Lord Doomblaze

==Park==

"Good to know that you're all better Hawk" said Cory

"Thanks"

"So, now we know that some of the monsters might be venomous" said Shane

"Yeah, we better be careful" said Sasha

"Come on, we're the power rangers, no matter what type of monster, we will always win" said Ashley

==Oscar and Robert's house==

Oscar was in his bedroom, he went under his bed and pulled out a small box, he opened the lid and looked inside, he then checked to see if anyone was around and out the box back

* * *

Finished, you do not want to know how long it took me to finish this chapter

What was in Oscar's box?

Are Hawk and Ashley going to end up together?

Will Lord Doomblaze ever give up? Probably not

**READ AND REVIEW**


	8. What rotten luck

Hello readers, here is the newest chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

==Coffee Shop==

The rangers were at the coffee shop celebrating the fact that there hasn't been a single monster attack in a week.

"Can you believe it? We have been able to take it easy for a full week" said Hawk

"I know, maybe they've given up" said Cory

"That is highly unlikely, but it is nice to get a break from battling monsters" said Ashley

==Cave==

"LEOGAR, HORN" called Lord Doomblaze

"Yes Sir" they said

"I have had enough of the rangers always beating me, I want you to think of which monster could fully get rid of them" said Lord Doomblaze

"What about Jincks?" suggested Leogar

"The bad luck warrior, impressive" said Lord Doomblaze

==Coffee Shop==

The ranger's morphers beeped

"_Rangers, come to the lab, we're have something to show you_" said Oscar on the other end.

"On it" said Hawk

==Lab==

"Rangers, I would like to show you, the pink galactacycle" said Robert

Oscar and Robert revealed a pink motorbike with the ranger's logo on the side.

"This bike has a built in spear that can pierce anything" said Robert

"Unfortunately, it still isn't finished, once it is, we'll let you know" said Oscar

==Downtown==

Jincks had appeared with a group of Yashurs, Jincks was a black, knight themed monster with little statuettes of every bad luck charm known to man (Ladder, broken mirror, black cat, salt shaker etc)

"Time to stir up some bad luck I believe" he said

He grabbed the salt statuette from his shoulder and tossed it right at a resteraunt, then, everyone there started having wierd accidents (Waiters tripping and spilling food on them was one way how), the statuette returned to Jincks' hand and he placed it back on his shoulder.

==Lab==

The ranger's siren sounded.

"Rangers, a knight is causing trouble downtown" said Oscar

==Downtown==

Jincks was causing more people to get bad luck, he caused a couple having a picnic to get attacked by bees, a little boy in the park fall off the swings and faceplant on the grass and a buisinessman end up having car trouble and end up late to work.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Hawk when the rangers arrived

"Hello rangers, I am Jincks, the bad luck warrior, I cause innocent people to have the worst of luck"

"That's it? You cause people to have bad luck? That's bad but not evil" said Cory

"Doesn't matter" said Jincks, he grabbed the black cat statuette from his shoulder and threw it at the rangers, they just pulled out their sabers and sliced it to pieces.

"WHAT?" asked Jincks

"You know what, take this"

Jincks threw his shield at the rangers, 4 of them moved out of the way, but Shane didn't move in time and the shield hit him.

"You rangers aren't worth my time, I'm out of here" said Jincks, before he disappeared

The rangers look at Shane, not knowing what effects that shield had on him

==Lab==

Shane was sitting on a table while Robert was running some tests.

"No physical damage, no internal damage, no health damage whatsoever" said Robert

"Then what did that shield do?" asked Sasha

Shane got off the table.

"I don't know and I don't care, all that matters is that I'm fine" said Shane

If he had bothered to look down, he would have noticed that his shoelace was untied, when he took one step, he tripped up.

"Ow"

"That was odd" said Cory

"I'm still fine" said Shane

==Cave==

"Well, how did you do?" asked Lord Doomblaze

"I didn't destroy the rangers, but I was able to curse the blue ranger with horrible bad luck" said Jincks

"Your mission is to destroy the rangers, next time you go out there, you must destroy them or never return" said Lord Doomblaze

==School, the next day==

Shane was in English class, taking a test, when one of the legs on his chair gave way and he fell to the floor.

"What's going on?" he asked himself

==Later, at the school cafeteria==

The rangers and Oscar were sitting together having lunch. Shane had explained what happened in English

"So your chair just gave way?" asked Oscar

"Yes, out of nowhere, it was weird"

"Shane, I think that shield might have caused you to have bad luck" said Oscar

"No way, there is no such thing as bad luck" said Shane

At that moment, a ceiling fan fell from the ceiling and fell just behind Shane.

"See? If I did have bad luck, that would have hit me"

He gets up to leave, when he is halfway to the door, he slips on some water, swats a tray when trying to grab a table to break his fall, and the food on the tray got all over his face.

"Gross, mashed potatoes"

==After school==

Shane was walking home, he had really had bad luck is whole day, in Gym class, he was hit in the face with a dodgeball when he was already out, in Home ec, his shirt got caught in a sewing machine, and while he was walking home, he got chased by a dog, but he was able to outrun and hide from it.

"This is silly, I don't have bad luck" said Shane

At that point, a car came speeding at him and pinned him against a tree, thankfully, it stopped just before it hit him.

"Ok, maybe I do"

==Lab==

The other rangers knew that Shane had bad luck, so they decided to let him use their good luck charms.

"This is my lucky necklace" said Hawk as he took off his shark tooth necklace.

"While my family were vacation in Malibu, I was surfing when I wiped out, luckily I was able to prevent getting any injuries"

"I got my lucky coin" said Cory

"Whenever it gets heads, I always have a good day"

Ashley took a bracelet out of a box.

"My lucky bracelet, whenever I have it when I do gymnastics, I always do well"

"You do gymnastics?" asked Hawk

"Yeah, why?" responded Ashley

"Nothing"

Sasha had a hat

"My lucky hat"

"Why is it so lucky?" asked Cory

"Don't ask" replied Sasha

Shane entered, covered in mud.

"What happened to you?" asked Hawk

"I was walking over here when a skateboarder rode into me and I fell in a mud puddle" replied Shane

"Well, we have something to help with your bad luck" said Ashley and they all gave Shane their good luck charms

"Thanks guys" said Shane

The alarm goes off

"Rangers, Jincks is back" said Robert

==East side of the city==

Jincks was scaring civilians when the rangers arrived.

"Hello rangers"

"Ready, Galactic Energy" said the rangers

==Morphing sequence==

The rangers charged at Jincks, but Shane slipped and fell, luckilly he tripped in such a way that he kicked Jincks in the leg.

"Let's make this quick" said Hawk

"GALACTACANNON" said the rangers in unison and the galactacannon formed in Hawk's hands

"FIRE"

The cannon fired at Jincks and took him down.

==Cave==

"Spirits hear me roar and give this fallen one, more power than before" said Leogar

==East side of the city==

Jincks was brought back and grew to giant size.

==Lab==

The 5 main zords, along with the Turtle Rider and the Sawshark Rider, drove up the ramp and towards the rangers

==East side of the city==

The rangers entered their zords and got ready to combine them

"ZORDS COMBINE"

==Megazord sequence==

"GALACTIC SQUAD: CEMENT AND SAW MEGAZORD"

The megazord fired cement at Mega-Jincks, he was unfazzed

The megazord swung it's sawshark arm at Mega-Jincks and slightly damaged him

==Lab==

"Rangers, try this combination" said Oscar

In the basement, the Beetle Rider rode towards the rangers

==East side of the city==

"Beetle Rider, Combine" said Sasha

The Turtle Rider broke off and was replaced with the Beetle Rider

"GALACTIC SQUAD: SAW & DRILL MEGAZORD"

The megazord swung it's sawshark arm and thrust it's beetle arm and seriously injured Mega-Jincks

"FINAL STRIKE"

The megazord charged up the Sawshark Rider and swung it at Mega-Jincks, destroying him

"Victory is ours rangers"

==On the walk home==

"Hey Shane, since we destroyed Jincks, does that mean your bad luck is over?" asked Cory

"Maybe" said Shane

Shane started to run, when a car was close to hitting him, it stopped 3 meters away

"Guess it is over" said Shane

* * *

Finally finished with that, by the way, the picture at the top is a picture of the Galactic Squad Megazord

**READ AND REVIEW**


	9. 3 wishes

Time for chapter 9: "3 wishes"

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

==School trip==

The rangers were on a class trip with the rest of their class.

"It is believed that these ruins are over 2,000 years old" said the teacher

Later on, the class were doing an architectual dig to try to find fossils. So far, nothing.

"Ok class, time to go" said the teacher

Everyone walked back to the bus, but Ashley got distracted by something in the ground, she grabbed it and pulled it out, it was an old oil lamp. Ashley put it in her bag and followed her class.

==Cave==

"I sense, something dark" said Lord Doomblaze

"I sense it too, there is only one thing that it could be..." said Horn

"Lajin" said Lord Doomblaze

==Ashley's house==

"You found an old lamp?" asked Hawk

"Yes" replied Ashley

"Why is this so important?" asked Sasha

"I don't honestly know, but I just have a feeling that it's important"

"Well, I would love to stay, but I have to study" said Cory

"I've got homework" said Sasha

"I gotta help Sasha with her homework" said Shana

"And I gotta take my little sister to the park" said Hawk

They all left, leaving Ashley alone, she was getting hungry and decided to make a sandwich, when she came finished it, she tripped and got mayonnaise on the lamp, she then started to clean it, when a genie appeared.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Ashley

"Do not fear me master" said the genie

"Master?" asked Ashley

"Yes, you rubbed the lamp and now I will grant you three wishes"

"Cool, well, I wish I had the greatest fighting skills in the world"

The genie snapped his fingers and Ashley started to glow.

"Who are you by the way?" asked Ashley

"I am Lajin, the greatest genie ever"

"I'll think of another wish later"

"Very well"

Lajin went back into the lamp.

==Cave==

"Lord, I suggest that we send out the Yashurs to find Lajin" suggested Horn

"Very well, make it so"

==Lab==

The siren goes off.

"Rangers, Yashurs are terrorising the downtown area" said Robert

==Downtown area==

The rangers arrived to spot the Yashurs.

"Ready, Galactic Energy" said the rangers

==Morphing Sequence==

The rangers were fully dressed and charged at the Yashurs, and destroyed them all.

==Cave==

"Those Yashurs were useless" said Lord Doomblaze

"Well, we have come up with an idea for something else, COME ON IN" said Leogar

A group of monsters entered the cave, they were white monsters, holding spears, with whit lines all around their bodies.

"Lord Doomblaze, these are the Darwits" said Horn

==Lab==

"Well Ashley, we have almost finished your galactacycle" said Oscar

"Good" said Ashley

Ashley goes to find the others when she accidently bumped into Hawk

"Sorry" said Ashley

"No, it's my fault"

Hawk walked past and Ashley and one sentence escaped her lips.

"I wish I didn't do that"

Time quickley rewound to just as she was walking to find the others, this time, Hawk stepped to the side before Ashley walked into him.

Ashley noticed what happened and ran to find somewhere private. When she did, she called on Lajin.

"What is it, master?" asked Lajin

"What just happened?" asked Ashley

"You wished that you didn't walk into that boy, so I rewound time to avoid you walking into him, you have one wish left"

"And I don't wanna waste it"

"No, you do not"

Lajin went back into the lamp as the ranger's siren rang.

"Rangers, a hoard of white monsters are attacking the city" said Oscar

==City==

The rangers arrived to see the Darwits and Leogar

"Hello Rangers, my name is Leogar"

"What are these things? They're not Yashurs" said Hawk

"No, these are our new friends, the Darwits"

Leogar vanished and the Dariwits attacked, they were definately stronger than Yashurs.

"These things are too powerful" said Hawk

Ashley grabbed the lamp and started to rub it, Lajin arrived.

"I wish these things were gone" said Ashley

"I can't" said Lajin

"Why?" asked Ashley

"Because I can't grant a wish that includes the destruction of living things"

"Then I wish that they were back where they belong"

Lajin casted his magic and the Darwits vanished, he then started to materialise, when he finished that, he started to attack the rangers.

"What are you doing?" asked Ashley

"You have had your 3 wishes, now I have no master so I can do anything I desire, and my desire is to take over the human race for improsoning me in that lamp"

==Lab==

"Ashley, who's the greenie?" asked Robert

==City==

"He's a genie, is the cycle finished?"

==Lab==

"Yes it is"

==City==

Ashley pressed a button on her morpher and her cycle rode towards her, she hopped on it.

"GALACTACYCLE, SPEAR MODE"

A spear head formed at the front of the bike and Ashley charged at Lajin. She got off and got ready to end him.

"GALACTACANNON"

The galactacannon formed in her hands and she aimed it at Lajin.

"FIRE"

Ashley fired at Lajin and he was destroyed.

==Cave==

"Spirits hear me roar and give this fallen one, more power than before" said Leogar

==City==

Lajin was ressurected as a giant, the rangers summoned their zords

==Lab==

The 5 main zords rode up the ramp and towards the rangers

==City==

"Zords, combine"

==Megazord sequence==

The megazord swung it's sword at Lajin, but Lajin fought back

==Lab==

"Rangers, here's something you could try" said Oscar

In the zord room, a pink vechile with a point at the front rode up the ramp and towards the city

==City==

"What is that?" asked Cory

"This is the new Squid Rider" said Oscar on the other end of the line

"Squid Rider, combine" said Ashley

The megazord's right arm broke off and was replaced with the Squid Rider.

"GALACTIC SQUAD: SPEAR MEGAZORD"

The megazord thrust it's spear arm at Lajin and took him down.

"Try this" said Ashley

The Squid Rider broke back off of the megazord along with the Phoenix Plane, they combined together to form a blaster

"Mega cannon, Fire" said Ashley

The megazord fired at Ashley and he was destroyed

"Victory is ours" said Hawk

==Coffee Shop==

Ashley had explained everything to the rangers

"Seriously?" asked Cory

"Yep" said Ashley

"Well at least everything worked out in the end" said Sasha

"Hey, Cory got the Turtle Rider, I got the Sawshark Rider, Sasha got the Beetle Rider, and now Ashley got the Squid Rider, so does that mean that Hawk is next?" asked Shane

"I guess so"

==Lab==

Oscar was in the lab by himself, he had a remote in his hand, he pressed a button on it and a part of the wall folded out, Oscar looked at what it revealed until he heard his dad coming, he quickly pressed the button again and the wall folded back up.

"Oscar, how much progress has been made on the Red Galactacycle?" asked Robert

"I don't know, it should be finished within the week" replied Oscar

"Good"

* * *

What was on that wall that Oscar was looking at?

What will happen next time?

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
